Valentina's Origin
by Tiffany64
Summary: This story is how Valentina Hearts came to the Human World, met the animatronics, and Mike. (Marion not included, sadly) Contains swearing, possible kissing, and Mike x OC shipping.
1. Prologue

A girl fell through the portal crying. She looked around at her new surroundings. She had no idea what she was doing or where she was. She opened a small bag that had small round golden items in it. She had just come from Equestria, and the small round golden items were bits.

Bits was the currency in Equestria. The girl pulled out 2 bits and carefully stood up. She looked down at herself and realized she wasn't even a pony. She was human. The girl sighed and walked away, soon ending up in a small neighborhood. She looked at a house that was for sale.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this story. Sadly, Marionette won't be in dis story, due to E DEE DEE! Okay no, Marion won't be in this story because Mike set her on fire...GOD DAMMIT NO XD Hehehe... No, this takes place before Tina met Marion. That's why...Anyways, This is Tiffany64 signing out till next time. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 1, The Stranger

Chapter 1 The Stranger

Mike arrived 20 minutes late. He found the door unlocked, and wondered if anybody had broke in. "Fuuu…" He said in a low tone voice sounding a bit bored. He walked in and locked the door, then looked at the stage. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were missing. Mike looked at Pirate Cove. The curtains were wide open.

"What the...Is everybody at the office already?! They shouldn't be!" Mike said in a surprised voice. Mike runs towards the office down the left hallway, Where Bonnie and Foxy were. "Foxy, what's going on?" Mike asked. "Aye, there is a lass in there! She is under the desk!" Foxy replied pointing to the desk. Mike looked into the window and his eyes widened. A young girl sat under the desk with the tablet in her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw Mike on the camera.

She looked up. "Help me!" The girl yelled to Mike. "Open the door please!" Mike yelled back. "B-but they w-will attack me!" The girl argued. Mike rolled his eyes. "No they won't! Just open up!" The girl sighed, then slowly crawled out from under the desk. When she opened the door, she quickly went back under the desk.

Mike walked in and bent down to look at her. "How old are you?" "18" "What's your name?" "..." "You can trust me. Look, I'll tell you my name! I'm Mike Schmidt. I work here as the night watch." "..." "...Well? Aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

" _ **...It's Valentina Hearts..."**_

 **Hey guys! Okay, so I sent the first chapter without checking it very closely...right after Tina looks at the house, she says** ** _"Hmm..."_** **I'm not sure how to change it so, yeah. Also, for the next few chapters, Tina will be called Valentina. She won't be called Tina for a while, unfortunately. Well, that's mostly all. This is Tiffany64, signing out till next time. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 2, The Lonely Girl

Chapter 2, The Lonely Girl

Mike stared at the girl as if waiting for her to go on. She was silent. Her face was hidden away from Mike, and as he tried to get a glimpse at her, she turned away. Even though he saw she had a night guard outfit on, he asked her anyways. "What are you doing here? The pizzeria is closed!" She looked up at him, and he could see a tear had flown down her cheek. "I-I'm the new night w-watch. My b-boss said I would meet another night guard, and they would teach me how to be a night guard….b-but he didn't say it was a...a guy…" Mike was startled about what the girl said. He took another look at the girl and noticed her strange skin color and her hair.

He couldn't see her eyes, since it was too dark under the desk to see them. Her skin was a light pink, and her hair was red and white. "Hey, I'll teach you! But, first, I'm going to need that tablet with the camera's on it back." Mike said in a calm and sweet voice. The girl's face, he could see, went a little red as she handed the camera back to Mike. "S-sorry..." The girl apologized, but then looked surprised as Mike stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it cautiously, and he helped her out from under the desk.

 _ **Then, their eyes met.**_

 **Hey hey hey guys! A small little update note right here: From 1:00 ish to 2:50 ish p.m. GMT Monday through Friday is when I will post two to three chapters each day. I might do it on Saturday and Sunday, but there is no promises here. And, if there is small note from me, then I have nothing important to say that day/chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! This is Tiffany64, signing out till next time. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 3, The First Night

Chapter 3, The First Night

Orchid. The girl's eyes were orchid. " _What a strange eye color...but her eyes are...lovely…"_ Mike thought. "So...Valentina...Ummm…" Valentina looked at him and then looked away and walked over to the door and shut it. "Yeah?" "Take a seat and I'll introduce you to the animatronics." Mike said, and Valentina sat down with an alarmed face. "B-b-but won't they attack us?!" Mike shook his head. "They are friendly after a while. Don't worry." He said as he opened the left and right doors.

"Okay, let's start with Chica." Chica walked into the room and introduced herself to Valentina. "Hi! I'm Chica! And I like to bake! So, if you are ever hungry during the night, just tell me and I'll cook up something for you!" Chica said happily, and then walked out and Bonnie came in. "Hello there! My name is Bonnie! I love to play guitar!" Bonnie played a song on her guitar. Valentina smiled a little and clapped her hands. Bonnie bowed, then exited as Freddy played the Toreador's March.

Valentina watched in awe as Freddy lit up. "Well hi there! My name is Freddy Fazbear! And welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" "My name is Valentina. It's nice to meet you." Valentina says. Then, Foxy entered. Valentina looked at him, with a little bit of fear. That is, until he introduced himself. "My name be Foxy! It is nice to meet a nice lass like you! I wish you the best 'er at Freddy Fazbear's!" He walked out and after Foxy left, Mike closed the doors and looked back at Valentina. "Okay, so now you've met all of them, I'll tell you more about the pizzeria and then I'll show you around." Mike said, Valentina nodding. "Okay."

After Mike showed her around the pizzeria, he also told her of Golden Freddy, who was usually sitting in the kitchen. Valentina was really understanding, and it was almost 6 o' clock. Valentina looked at Mike. "Thanks, for helping me out tonight. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." Mike nodded, and then waves goodbye as she walks out of the pizzeria. He decided to leave as well, even though it was only 5:46, and he wished the animatronics a good day, and they all said good bye.

Mike locked up the pizzeria and walked over to his car. He noticed Valentina walking towards a small neighborhood that was a good 10 minutes from the pizzeria, if someone was walking. It would only take 5 minutes if someone drove. He had to drive at least 45 minutes from where he lived. Mike thought if he should follow Valentina, or just go home. After thinking about it for a minute, Mike turned on the car and drove in the opposite direction of Valentina's direction.


	5. Chapter 4, Valentina's Story

Chapter 4, Valentina's Story

Valentina arrived at her new home. She bought it two days ago, and it had already been furnished, but there was no pictures, no trinkets, and no souvenirs from where she had come from. The only things that she had really brought with her where the gold bits, the only money she actually had, a heart hairpin, and, well, her clothes. She has no other clothes, besides her night guard outfit. It was a really nice home, though. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. The bathroom was shared by the two bedrooms.

She sighed as she took off her hat, which made some of her long hair fall in front of her face. Valentina sighed again, and grabbed the small bag that had the golden bits in it. Here, each bit was worth 1000 dollars each. She counted the bits the night before getting her job, and found she had 36 bits left. That wasn't much in Equestria. But, here, that was a lot. Valentina had calculated how much that would be here, and found out that was worth 36,000 dollars. Apparently, it was a lot.

It had been enough to buy her a house. She originally had 76 bits. But having to spend 40 bits for the house, it had left her with 36 bits. Valentina shook her head. She has headed to a few stores to buy some things. It had only been about a week since she left Equestria. As she walked down the street, she thought about what had happened...And why it happened.

 _It was the big day. The day of her life. She was finally getting married! She was going to end up being a princess, but also being with her sweetheart, who was a prince. He was the son of the royal guard Tiff, whose sister was Skye. So, technically, he was royal. Of course, he wasn't Tiff's real son. He was adopted after she found him on her doorstep one night. He was just 5 years old. So she had taken him in. His name was Blues Noteworthy the 3rd._

 _The wedding never happened. Instead, Blues was using Valentina to get to the throne. She had to flee, but upon fleeing, her wing was fixed. Her wings, since she had been frozen in crystallized ice during the Wendigo attack that happened years ago, her wings had been a centimeter off. One wing was a centimeter higher than the other. It had never been fixed, as there was no cure. Valentina could never fly, because her whole balance was thrown off because of the small injury._

 _For years, it was never fixed until the wedding. Valentina couldn't remember how, but it didn't matter. After she got lost in a forest, she met and married Aiden Hunt. They had seven foals together. Three where colts and four were fillies. They were happy, until Valentina found out that Aiden worked at the Rainbow Factory. He killed all their children. Valentina had ran. She fled once again, this time to the Crystal Empire, where she found the mirror. She went into the mirror,_

 _ **disappearing from Equestria, possibly forever.**_


	6. Chapter 5, Freddy's Offer

Chapter 5, Freddy's Offer

Valentina walked into work, having spent the day doing a bit of clothes shopping. She looked at the animatronics sitting on the stage. Freddy was the only one looking back at her. Valentina didn't know whether to step back or run away. Instead, Freddy got off the stage and walked over to Valentina. He smiled and waved to Valentina.

"Hey there! I was wondering when you would show up! I want to discuss something with you." Freddy said, and Valentina nodded. "O-okay...What is it that you want to d-discuss with me?" Valentina asked, looking up at the gigantic robot. "Okay, well, I'll tell you straight out. To us, you look like a walking endoskeleton. But Mike says you are a human. He once looked like an endoskeleton too, and we...well, tried to...stuff him into a suit, since it's a policy that endoskeletons aren't allowed to walk around without a costume."

As soon as Freddy said that, Valentina almost screamed, and had much fear in her eyes. "Woah woah woah! I'm not finished yet! I'm here to offer a deal! If you say you are our friends, then we won't attack you! Mike may still hate us, but we are all now friends! We won't see you as an endoskeleton anymore!" Freddy said, a bit panicked that Valentina was panicked. But, she calmed down, and looked at him again. "I-is that all? I….I guess it WOULD be kinda cool to have an animatronic as a friend...okay! We have a deal!" Valentina smiled. Freddy, surprised, smiled back. Not an evil smile, not a sly smile. A happy, friendship smile.

"Yay!" Chica yelled as she ran up behind Valentina and hugged her a very tight hug. Valentina was used to tight hugs, and didn't mind it at all. She hugged Chica back and smiled. Everybody else gathered around Valentina, taking turns hugging her. "Valentina, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Bonnie said, very excited. "Thanks, but, please. Calm me Tina. I'd rather you guys call me by my nickname than my long name."

Valentina replied, smiling. "I'm going to head to the office for now, though. It's time I start doing my job. And Mike seems to be late again…" Everybody nodded and smiled. They told Tina they would sometimes stop by the office, so if she sees them missing, they should be on their way to the office. Tina understood what they meant, smiled, and walked into the office. "Hmmm...Where is that Mike guy? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Tina said to herself as she entered the office and checked her brand new watch she just bought.

" _ **Looking for me?"**_


	7. Chapter 6, The EPDF

Chapter 6, The EPDF

Tina jumped when she heard Mike's voice. "W-what?! How?!" Tina was speechless. She couldn't figure out how Mike had gotten in without her noticing. "I learned a few things from Freddy. Ya know, they can teach you a few things." Mike said, smiling smugly. Tina frowned at him, and rolled her eyes. "You know, I would have beaten you if you were a bad guy!" Tina replied. Mike laughed.

"YOU?! No way! Yesterday, you could barely do jack shit!" As Mike laughed some more, Tina punched Mike in the arm, almost making him fall to the ground. Mike stopped laughing and rubbed his arm. "OW! THAT HURT!" "SERVERS YOU RIGHT!" Tina retorted. Mike huffed, looking at Tina. She was stronger than she looked. "What, did you train in the army or something?!" Mike spat, and Tina actually stopped. She thought about her previous adventures in Equestria.

She was a part of the Equestria Protection Defense Force, or the EPDF. It was the highest secret operation ever. It was developed to stop the Elements of Insanity, and any other ponies that worked for the Secret Organisation, which the Elements of Insanity worked for. Supposedly, it WAS like the army. She remembered being a part of it for so long. Her changeling friend, Tracy Chrysalis, Queen Chrysalis's second born daughter, had also worked for the EPDF. Her other friend, Aspen Grove, had also worked for the EPDF, but then disappeared.

She was being hunted down for awhile. Some rumored that she was working for the Secret Organisation. Some said she was dead. No pony found out what happened to her, and she was just as feared as the evil Pinkamena. "Tina!" Was all she could hear when she ran that day, from Aspen. Aspen had been her best friend, who turned against her. It wasn't fair.

"TINA!" She heard it again, then…"TINA! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!" Mike yelled, now shaking Tina like she was a rag doll. "W-what?! I….I thought…." Tina said, trailing off. She looked at Mike. "Sorry...I just thought of something…." "Like what?" "...just…."

" _ **Just something from my past…"**_


	8. Chapter 7, A Week Later

Chapter 7, A Week Later

One week later, Tina was now best friends with all the animatronics and Mike. She was also a fast learner. Hanging out with Freddy and Foxy helped her with her speed and hiding. And she knew every single nook and cranny in the Pizzeria. Meeting Golden Freddy was a blast, too. He was very nice, and apparently very wise.

Then, there was the game. Tina enjoyed it, and soon enough, she stopped being afraid. She wasn't afraid of anything. Now, even after a week, she developed a bad habit. Mike's swearing and bad puns. But even so, she loved when Mike's puns. To her, they were very...punny! ( **Ugh, yeah. I made a pun about Puns.** )

But now, she sweared along with Mike, but she knew what she was saying was bad. But she didn't care anymore. The one problem was the feelings she had for him. She spent so much time with him all week, and they even spent time after work to get to know each other. But, over all the time, she found the one thing she realized...She had a crush on him. One day, after work, she got home and screamed. A scream of frustration.

She knew she could never fall in love again. She had already had been broken hearted. Twice. TWICE! And yet, Mike was 22! She was 16! She had lied to him, on the first day of her job.

She had been cursed before coming to the human world. The curse was put on her by Aiden. He cursed her that she would be 16 for the rest of her life. She was practically immortal by not being able to age. But, if she hadn't have been cursed, she would be 21 right now. She was only a year younger than Mike. Another problem as that she wasn't even human.

She was a pony who looked human! Tina stopped screaming when she slammed herself into a wall. She slowly curled up on the floor and started to cry. Tina looked at the hat she had thrown across the room, and grabbed it. She examined it, only to realize it wasn't hers. Then, she thought about them falling over laughing because Bonnie was playing a funny song on her guitar. Mike must have grabbed the wrong hat when they stopped laughing.

Tina sighed and pushed the hat aside, looking at the floor. She thought about Mike again. "What if...What if he doesn't have feelings for me? Then I won't have to worry!" Tina's heart sank as she thought about that. "But..won't it hurt? No...no it won't! Mike Schmidt won't even like me if he knew who I really was!" Tina said, lifting her head up a bit. "...I should tell him…...I have to tell him! I'll tell him even it creeps him out!"

 _ **Then, her phone rang.**_

 **Sorry guys for not sending a chapter yesterday! I was busy and I forgot. Then I proceeded to NOT POST ANY CHAPTERS! So, I'm posting two chapters now and two chapters later. Soooo...yeah.**


	9. Chapter 8, The Part-Time Job and Heroic

Chapter 8, The Part-Time Job and Heroic Tina

Tina walked into the busy pizzeria, where it was crowded with families. It was only 8:30 a.m. and it was already crowded. "Ah! Miss Hearts, there you are!" Mr. Fazbear said, who was the owner of the restaurant, and her boss. "I take it you already know how to-" "I must stand next to the stage and watch the animatronics and the kids. I mustn't move from my post unless there is a problem that I need to attend to." Tina said. Mr. Fazbear nodded. "Very good. I'll leave you to it then." Tina stood in her position and watched. She had signed up to be a part-time day guard for when someone was on vacation or was out sick.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her leg. Looking down, a little boy stood there, looking up at her. She bent down to the little boys level and smiled. "Hi there!" She said politely and noticed he looked a little scared and had been crying a bit. "M-m-my brother i-is in t-t-t-the P-P-P-Pirates C-Cove!" The boy stuttered, obviously scared. "What?! Okay. I need you to tell me his name and his age, and what happened." Tina said.

"His name is J-James and he is t-t-twelve. He went into the c-cove thinking that F-Foxy wasn't in there. He y-yelped and he won't respond…." Tina's eyes widened. James?! 12 years old?! She lost her own son with the same name and he was 12. "What's your name sweetheart?" Tina asked, picking him and and hurrying to the Cove. "I-I'm Andrew and I-I'm 7." The young boy said. Tina couldn't believe it.

It was like these were her children….she shook her head and put Andrew down and jumped onto the small stage. Everyone had heard a scream, and everyone was scared. Mr. Fazbear even came out to see what was happening. "Miss Hearts! Get down from the Cove at once! It's too dangerous!" Of course, Tina didn't listen and slipped past the purple curtains. She turned on her phone's flashlight and looked around.

She found James instantly, and found Foxy's hand holding James's ankle. "H-help! He is g-going to e-e-eat me!" James said, tears streaming down his face. "No no no! Don't worry! He is harmless." Tina said, bending down near James, and grabbed Foxy's hand, which opened and moved away. Picking James up, she walked out of the Cove, and many people cheered. "You saved him!" "Praise the lord that the boy is safe!" A few had said.

A woman walked up to Tina, and Tina handed her James. "Thank you so much for saving my son! You are a hero!" The woman said. "A-a hero? How so?" Tina asked confused. "That demon Fox bit someone a while back….it almost killed them!" "O-oh…." Tina said. She already knew about that story, but she also knew that Foxy hadn't done it on purpose. The woman thanked Tina again, and walked away. Tina walked back to her post, and many congratulated her whenever they passed by.

A few hours later, it was closing time. Tina had a crazy day, but had to stay until her shift started. Mike walked in almost instantly, waved and was heading toward the office when Tina stopped him. "H-hey...Mike?" Tina said. Mike turned around. "Yeah?"

" _ **I have something I need to tell you…."**_

 **Hey guys! Here on out, (After I post chapters nine and ten, I will be doing possibly only one chapter a day, because I am running low on time to type them. [Okay, I'm just to lazy to time them after school] So,I'll be posting a chapter a day, or if possible, two chapters. That's all. This is Tiffany64 signing out, till next time. PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 9, The Truth

Chapter 9, The Truth

Tina told Mike everything. From where she had come from, to why she left, and to why she lied. But, she also told him that she WOULD be 21 if she had not been cursed. Mike at first thought she was going delusional, but soon realized that she was serious. Tina couldn't believe he actually wasn't creeped out.

He was so calm about it. "Y-you're not freaked out that I'm a pony from another world?" Tina asked. "Think about it. I've been around killer robots, and I've seen crazy shit happen around the local school that's about three miles from here. I'm not creeped out by meeting a girl who is actually a pony. It's actually pretty cool." Mike said, smiling. Tina slightly blushed at what he said, but then she shook it off and smiled. "W-well thanks f-for listening…" "Hey, no problem! I'm always down to listen to what a friend has to say." "You won't listen to Freddy though…" "I don't WANT to listen to Fazfuck. He always is full of bullshit." Mike said, scowling and rolling his eyes.

"You sure about that?" Tina said, smiling bigger. "Yeah...pretty sure. And he hangs out in the bathroom, probably spilling more shit...hehe..see what I did there?" Mike said, laughing. Tina smiled while frowning, then knocked Mike's hat off his head. "Oh shut up Mike! Freddy isn't full of shit! He's an animatronic!" Tina said as she snickered. "See! You're getting it!" Mike said, smiling and grabbing his hat.

He handed it to Tina and held out his other hand. "Heh...we kinda...um, switched hats the other day. I kept forgetting to get mine back and giving your hat to you." Mike said. "Oh! Of course! I noticed that this morning." Tina took of the hat she had been wearing and handed it to Mike, grabbed her hat and put it on. "There! Problem solved!" Tina said, smiling. Mike smiled back. Suddenly, Foxy ran through the office, screeching, and running out the other side. Chica wasn't far behind.

"FOXYYYYYY! I MADE PIZZA FOR YOU! YOU WILL EAT IT!" "AYE! I REFUSE!" Foxy yelled in return, his screeching fading. What they didn't know, was that they knocked two security guards on the floor, laughing. When they stopped, they sat up, looked at each other, and laughed again. Mike stopped laughing first, but was still smiling. It was the first time he actually saw and heard Tina laugh. She had never really laughed, but she had chuckled many times. Then, Mike thought of a question that he asked Tina, even though she was still laughing.

" _ **Can I come over and visit sometime?"**_


	11. Chapter 10, Tina's Offer to Mike

Chapter 10, Tina's Offer to Mike

Mike looked at the beautiful house. Their shift had ended 25 minutes ago, and Tina rode in Mike's car, since she didn't have a car. "I-It's beautiful!" Mike said, still astonished. His house was fairly small, and yet he was also very low on money, which was why he took the job at Freddy Fazbears. "T-thank you...I've only had it for two weeks…." Tina said, quickly hiding the heart hairpin in a drawer. She didn't want anybody to see it. Even though she didn't treasure it, she still kept it to remind her of why she wasn't going back to Equestria.

"Maybe you can get a house exactly like this one." Tina continued, looking back at Mike. "Nah...I wouldn't have been able to afford this house anyway...not to mention that I wouldn't be able to pay the rent. "Rent? You don't have to rent it. It's a simple 'Pay once you get it', but then I guess you still gotta pay the bills," Tina said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of chocolate milk. "Do you want anything to drink?" "I'm good…" Mike replied. "Sooo...you live here all alone?" "Do you see anyone else here?" Tina stated, and Mike shook his head.

"Okay...I see your point there." "...You said you can't afford a house like this…" "Yes...I won't be able to live in the house I'm already renting if I don't pay this month's rent." "...Wanna live here?" "What?" Mike said, looking at Tina alarmed that she would allow him to _stay_ here. He didn't want to make Tina's life harder by having an extra person in the house doing absolutely nothing. "Yeah! It's the least I could do for a friend who taught me a lot about this world." Tina said, her eyes twinkling and a sweet smile on her face. Mike thought about what she said. He was her friend? But….didn't she have any other friends that could stay with her? "Don't you have other friends that could stay with you?" Mike asked.

Tina shook her head. "Unless you count the animatronics, you are the only friend I have ever had in this world." She replied. There was silence from the both of them for a few minutes. Tina was the first to break the silence. "You won't have to pay the bills. You won't have to pay anything." "A-are you sure? Because you don't have to-" "I'm sure! Like I said, it's the least I can do for you! You're my only friend, and I haven't had a friend for a long time…." Tina said, trailing off.

"Damn, Tina! That's...that's pretty rough….I….I'll think about it." Mike said. "Okay. But, If you end up on the streets and you didn't accept the offer, I'll make you live here." Tina replied, chuckling. Mike laughed. "Haha, very funny. I'll see you later, T." As Mike left, Tina blushed. No one had called her T before. Tracy once suggested it, but Tina didn't like it. But now….she liked Mike calling her T.

Heh...she thought of it as a nickname for her nickname. There was a knock at the door, which startled her, and pulled her out of her thoughts. Opening the door, Mike stood there, smiling sheepishly. "Heh...I forgot my car keys," He said, and Tina laughed. "And….even though I only thought about for a few minutes, I forgot about the month's pay rent at my place." Mike pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Tina, who examined it. Her eyes went wide. "WHAT?!" Tina exclaimed, and looked up at Mike. "4000 dollars?! Is that for bills too?!" Mike nodded. "Yep. And I don't have enough, and it would take me a month to GET enough." "What are you going to do then?!" Tina asked, upset that Mike's tennent was making him pay THAT MUCH for rent, plus bills. "I...I dunno…" Mike said, not wanting to take up Tina's offer. Standing there, he looking into her orchid eyes. He sighed. Knowing what he had to do, he spoke hesitantly.

" _ **I'll…..I'll take up your offer…"**_

 **Yes, I'm moving things fast, but that's because I am running out of ideas. Also, (SPOILER ALERT) I'm going to, AGAIN, time skip. I haven't decided of it's going to be a couple of days, a week, or a month. I'm also changing the times to (The same time, as usual, just different days) It's going to be any time of the week, except Saturdays and Sundays. Anyways, this is Tiffany64, signing out till next time. PEACE!**


	12. Author's Note

**My god...It's been too long now hasn't it? Looking back I realize how stupid and cringy I must've sounded to you guys. I am so sorry about all the cringe. Hopefully the cringe it gone...Possibly not. *Laughs nervously* Well….Umm...Recap for those who dgaf/are lazy to read the last chapter: Tina offered Mike to live with her at her house, in which he took up her offer. In these next few chapters there is going to be some fluff between them, since this** _ **is**_ **a love story after all. Also, longer chapters should appear a lot more. For those who read the Author's Notes before this Author's Note, yeah I lied about posting. I don't know when I'll be posting anymore. I've got many other stories to write, but they are on a different website. Anyways, that concludes this Author's Note. This is Tiffany64 signing out. PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 11, You Are Loved

Chapter 11, You are loved

The last box was set on the ground with a loud thud. Mike looked up and stared at Tina, who started to unpack his stuff. He didn't have much, only about 10 boxes. 3 small, 6 medium, and 1 large box. Mike couldn't have much, since he lived in such a small apartment. They had waited about 4 months to get him moved, as Mike suggested he got kicked out instead of moving in with Tina immediately. Tina gasped when she looked at the time.

"Mike! We gotta go in four minutes!" Tina exclaimed, getting up from the box she had been digging through. Mike stood up, heading to the bathroom to change into his Night Guard outfit. Whenever he was around Tina, he never felt the need to hide the scar he had on his head. She thought it was cool and badass. One time he even let Tina trace over the scar. She seemed so fascinated by it. When he had finally told her the story of how he got it, she looked shocked. But she shook it off and said that he must've been very brave. Mike just laughed.

They met up outside, and they got into Mike's car. As they drove, they discussed how to design the house with Mike's stuff being added. When they got to the Pizzeria, everything was locked and dark, a sign that Mr. Fazbear had already locked up and gone home for the night. Tina pulled out her keys, and unlocked the door. Mike reached for the lights for Tina's sake, but she grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"It's okay. I can navigate the building without running into something." Tina said, her smile being slightly illuminated by the moonlight that managed to leak through the small window. Mike simply nodded in understandment.

"Okay, but hold onto my arm just incase," Mike said.

"Uh, okay," Tina said awkwardly, and held onto his arm. As they walked around in the darkness, they entered the dining area, they could hear a bunch of rustling around and slight whispering. Mike and Tina looked around, attempting to see in the dark. Tina accidently ran into the table, which startled them both.

"Whoops...sorry," Tina said sheepishly.

"It's okay, T," Mike replied. "Just be wary of the tabl-Fuck! Son of a bitch!" Mike exclaimed, having also ran into the table. Tina giggled.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh, and everything was silent. Mike called out Tina's name, but she didn't reply. He kept calling out her name, hoping she was okay. _Where could she have gone? DId he pass out? Did she fall and hit her head against a table?! Oh god, where you could you be?!_ Mike thought. He started panicking, and that's when he heard it. Foxy's hum. But it sounded...different.

"Mikey?! Hello? Are you there?" Tina whispered. Mike sighed in relief.

"Y-yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's kinda spooky in here though, isn't it?"

"Don't worry babe. Everything is going to be okay! I can find the light switch and-" Mike was interrupted by stiffened giggles. Not from Tina, but from the animatronics. The lights suddenly switched on, and there were party decorations everywhere. With Mike's name on it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Everyone sat around, eating the birthday cake Tina and Chica had made. That was a good thing. The bad thing was Foxy and Bonnie were laughing their asses off.

"I can't believe you called Tina 'babe'!" Bonnie laughed.

"Ye have a lot of explaining te do!" Foxy howled.

"Oh knock it off you two. It isn't THAT funny," Freddy said, trying to not burst into laughter. But upon looking at Bonnie and Foxy's faces, he couldn't help it. Mike hid his head on the table in embarrassment and defeat. Chica scolded them, but they continued to laugh.

"You guys are assholes…" Mike muttered, making them laugh even harder. Tina stood up, shaking her head. But she smiled. She grabbed another slice of cake, and walked off toward the office. Mike watched her leave as Chica kept scolding the guys, who had been making jokes about Mike and Tina. Mike got up and went to the office, not hearing the guys singing

"Mike and Tina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

He stood in the doorway as Tina flipped through the cameras out of boredom.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you. I could shut that door faster than you could realize it," Tina said without looking up from the monitor. Mike just shrugged his shoulders. Tina smiled and motioned for him to come in.

He sat down on the pull out couch that they had bought for the office. Tina got up and sat next to him. She hugged him.

"Happy Birthday Mikey," Tina said. Mike smiled and hugged her back.

"Thanks, T," He held her tighter, as if he didn't want to let her go. Mike had never felt this way about anyone before...well...he had. Once. But she left him a long time ago. He didn't care. He found someone else. He was worried though. Was she ready to love again? He had heard her story. A fiance that only wanted the throne, and a husband that worked at a slaughter house. Mike shook his head and looked at Tina.

"Hey, T?" Mike said, wanting to ask her something.

"Hmm?" Tina replied. It was clear that she was falling asleep.

"Umm..nevermind," Mike said. She murmured something, but fell asleep. He swore he heard her say 'you are loved', but he couldn't really hear her. He kissed her forehead, and fell asleep.

Tina hated working the day shift. Well, that wasn't true. She loved to work here, but sometimes she hated to work the day shift. Maybe it was because of what happened that morning...Remember how Tina and Mike had both fallen asleep in the office? Well, Tina learned that Mike was a heavy sleeper. She had to drag his ass out of the building to his car, then had to drag him out of his car, then into the house and into bed. She hadn't even had anytime eaten anything. She was late by the time she had shown up for her shift.

As she flipped through the cameras, Tina saw something that caught her eye. A lady that looked like a doll seemed to be looking around. It was as if she was looking for someone. Tina got up and headed out to see if this lady was lost.

"Excuse me, miss? Have you lost someone?" Tina called out to the woman. The woman didn't seem to be looking for a lost child. She would be a lot more worried, and it would show on her face. Not only that, but she would have also been calling out for the child. And, this lady was wearing a lot of fur and jewelry. She looked like a doll. An expensive doll.

"Ah, no. I'm looking for someone who might work here?" The lady said.

"Oh? Who might that be?" Tina asked.

"Uhm...Mike Schmidt? I have to go, but if you do see him or know him, would you mind telling him that Doll is looking for him?" The lady, Doll, said.

"Sure!" Tina said, trying to smile but she couldn't. She had a confused look on her face, but she shrugged it off, and went back to work.

Tina let out a sigh as she closed the door. She looked around, noticing that everything of Mike's had been put up. _Where is he now?_ Tina wondered. She walked to where his bedroom was, and saw him in his bed asleep. Since it was summer, and since he didn't have any pajamas, he only wore pants. Tina giggled, since she had never seen Mike without his shirt on. The only thing close to him having his shirt off was when he was careless and had been playing with a knife, and he had managed to cut himself with said knife. Tina smiled at the memory, as she was the one who had to stitch him up.

Tina yawned, and layed down next to Mike, wrapping her arms around him, falling fast asleep.

When she woke up, however, she almost screamed when she saw how close Mike's face was to hers.

"Hi Sleeping Beauty," Mike said, and laughed at her facial expression. Tina had a pouty/frowny face, but she was just playing.

"You didn't do anything while I was asleep, did you?" Tina said, trying to hold back laughter. She knew what he was going to say.

"Me?! You're the one who fell asleep next to me. Not to mention cuddling me while _I_ slept!" Tina laughed. She couldn't help it.

"You son of a bitch," Tina said in a fit of giggles. Her tone turned a little bit serious. "Um, so there was this lady at work today. She said she was looking for you. She goes by Doll," Mike rolled onto his back, rather than on his side, and looked at her with a blank face at first, then a surprised face. Then an angry look.

"The fuck does she want?! She's the one who left me!" Mike growled. Tina looked confused.

"Huh?" Mike realized that Tina didn't even know who Doll was.

"Oh. Doll is my...ex...fiance. Or, so I thought. She ended up leaving and never came back. I finally found a letter from her that said she didn't want anything to do with me. Doll left the day after I had proposed to her! And the whole reason I worked at Freddy Fazfucks is because I needed the money to pay for my apartment _and_ an engagement ring," Mike said with annoyance. "Now she's come back. And what for? I don't know. She probably wants me to take her back. But I am SO done with her,"

"I-I'm sorry," Tina replied, not sure what to say. _Maybe I should leave…_ she thought, and got up, only to have her arm grabbed.

"N-no! Wait! Please, stay," Mike said, worry suddenly filling his eyes as if he were afraid Tina was going to leave him and never come back. She didn't mind though, and layed back down on the bed, and they turned to face each other. It was a Sunday night, meaning they had the night off.

"Wanna just go back to sleep?" Mike asked, not knowing what do now. Tina pecked him on the lips.

"Sure," She said, blushing and smiling. Mike stared at her, wide eyed and face red. Tina's smile widened, then she closed her eyes. When Mike finally realized what just happened, he brushed off the shock and kissed her. Tina jumped a little, but her eyes remained closed, and although she kissed back, she smiled.

A minute later, they pulled away, and Tina looked into Mike's eyes before she snuggled closer to him. Mike watched as she struggled to snuggle closer, before he smiled mischievously and pulled her closer to him. Tina giggled, before closing her eyes yet again.

"...You know you are loved, right?" Tina asked. Mike looked at her confused, but only to find her falling asleep yet again. He smiled.

"Yes. But do you know you are loved?" He asked her. She smiled as well.

"By you? Of course," She muttered, and they fell asleep.

 **Quick note: I can't make up my mind if Bonnie should be a girl or a guy….So I have decided: Bonnie is a guy. Whhhich means I have to fix the past chapters. But if it doesn't seem to have changed, then too bad. What can I say? I'm a lazy bitch :P PEACE! -Tiffany64**


	14. Chapter 12, Doll

Her heels clicked as she made her way up the steps, and she pressed the doorbell with her long red fingernails. The faint sound of a ring sounded the house. She waited a moment, before knocking on the door. She heard someone yell, and then the door opened.

The doorbell rang, which startled the sleeping lovebirds. Tina shot up from the bed, as well as Mike. Tina sighed and got up, walking off to answer the door. She didn't care how she looked. All she was wearing was a tank top and sweatpants. Mike had changed to wearing just boxers. (Author's Note: okay, they woke up and had dinner, then they decided that they liked each other's company and slept in the same bed. And NO they did _not_ do anything. This ain't a lemon fanfic, dearies. Also, it is morning.)

Mike headed to the kitchen, while Tina headed for the front door. The person at the door knocked, and Tina yelled "One moment!" and opened the door, noticing that the lady from the other day, _Doll_ , was standing there. Doll looked confused.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I must have the wrong house. I've been looking for my Mikey, and I can't seem to find him!" Doll said, and Tina could hear Mike spitting out his coffee in surprise. "Hm? What was that?" Doll said, trying to look in the house. "Mike doesn't live with you... _does_ he?" At this point, Tina panicked.

"Uhhhhh nope! I live alone! No one here! That noise you heard was...the coffee machine! It's been making that noise a lot lately," Tina said, smiling sheepishly, hoping that Doll would leave. But, unfortunately, Mike made the mistake of peeking around the corner.

"MIKEYYYYY~!" Doll screeched, pushing shoving past Tina. "How areeee you? I haven't seen you in forever! I'm sorry I left, I had gotten a promotion, and I had to move! I didn't wa-" Doll was interrupted by Mike.

"Save it, Doll. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You said you didn't want anything to do with me! You broke my heart and left me, leaving me struggling. Luckily, I met Valentina, who helped me out," Doll looked offended and hurt, then turned to Tina, who smiled nervously and waved.

"...Okay. I understand. Um, may I use your bathroom?" Doll asked, faking smile.

"Sure!" Tina said, smiling back. She pointed Doll in the right direction, and then headed to the kitchen for coffee, Mike following her as they talked about how Mr. Fazbear should or should not expand the pizzeria. As Doll walked towards the bathroom, she changed directions and walked into the room that looked like Mikes. She quickly walked over to the bedside table, and opened one of the drawers, finding what she was looking for. She snatched it up and walked out of the room quickly.

"No no no no! He said the complete opposite, T!" Mike said.

"Nuh uh! Freddy said 'I love Bonnie! I can tell because looking at his ass calms me down!" Tina argued, trying not to laugh. They had started arguing about what Freddy had said the other day, as he wanted to confess his love for Bonnie. They kept arguing, until they noticed that Doll was about to leave.

"Oh! Doll!" Mike called out to her.

"Y-yes?" Doll said, turning around.

"Stealing isn't cool. But I don't mind. I'd rather get a new ring rather than that old thing. To be honest, it reminds me of you. So I don't want it," Mike said, Tina giggling next to him. They had caught Doll red handed. She gulped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She declared, and slammed the door, causing Tina and Mike to laugh.

"Why did you keep it though? Why not sell it?" Tina asked.

"I always hoped she would come back. But when I did want to sell it, the return policy wouldn't allow it," Mike shrugged. "So I kept it, hoping she would take it or something, or that it would disappear," Tina opened her mouth to say something, but Mike interrupted her. "Oh, and before you ask, I would _never_ propose to someone else with that ring, since it would only remind me of Doll," Mike finished.

"Wow...You really hate her, don't you?" Tina said with amazement. Mike smiled, grabbed Tina's waist and dipped her.

"Yep! But, I found someone else to love. Someone beautiful on the inside, and I guess the outside," Mike said, and Tina hit his arm and laughed.

"Hey!" She playfully yelled. He brought his lips closer to hers so she could kiss him. Sparks flew. Mike pulled Tina back up, and tickled her side a little bit, which caused her to gasp, and Mike managed to slip his tongue into her mouth, as he french kissed her. Tina had never french kissed someone, as she had never heard of it. But she had learned about it in her time here when she asked Mike about it. He had been so embarrassed about talking about french kissing, but she hadn't noticed at the time. Now, Tina understood.

They broke the kiss, catching their breath. Their faces were very red. Mike smiled, still trying to catch his breath.

"Heh, T," Mike said.

"Y-yeah?" Tina asked.

"You're a natural at French kissing," Mike said, laughing. Tina laughed, realizing he was right. "...T?"

"What's up Mikey?"

"Would you...Would you…." Mike hesitated. "Umm...like some waffles?" Tina's shoulders dropped slightly, as if that wasn't the answer she was expecting, but she smiled anyways.

"Sure," She said anyways. She pulled away from Mike and headed to get changed. Mike sighed. He couldn't believe he had failed to ask her. He sighed in defeat, knowing that he wouldn't be able to tell her...yet.

 **One, I made an ass joke. Two, flufffffffffffffffffffffffffff. Three I lied ;-; Bonnie is gonna have his/her gender switched...a lot. I'm sorry! *smokebomb***


	15. Chapter 13, Trouble in the Pizzeria

Mike and Tina walked into the pizzeria together, ready to start their shift. Mike had bored expression on his face, and Tina had a tired look on her face. They hadn't gotten as much sleep as they should have, but Mike was used to it. Unfortunately, the girl next to him was not.

Even though they were both tired, they stopped when they noticed that the animatronics were wide eyed and staring down the hallway, scared expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Tina asked, and Chica looked over at her eerily.

"H-H-He's b-b-b-b-back…" She said, pointing towards the hallway. Tina and Mike turned to look down the hallway, wondering what she was talking about.

"Who?" Mike asked, as all the animatronics started talking at once. Mike waved at Tina, signaling to check it out. She made her way down the hall to see who was in the office while he tried to calm them down.

"Woah woah woah! Calm down guys. One at a time. Now, _who_ is back?" Mike asked.

"The Purple Guy!" They all said at once. Mike's eyes widened.

"And Tina is headed straight for him!" Foxy said, panicking. Mike whipped around and jumped off the stage, running towards the office, screaming Tina's name.

"T!" But by the time he go there, he was too late. Vincent was holding Tina hostage.

Vincent was in the office, waiting for something to happen. He knew that there was another guard that worked here, but he didn't really care. He could just kill the guard. He didn't bother checking the cameras, so he was quite surprised a girl guard walked in, stopping in her tracks to see him. He smiled maliciously.

"Well hello there…" He grabbed the girl, putting his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream and held a knife up to her throat, ready to kill her when he heard a yell, and the next thing Vincent knew, Mike Schmidt ran in. Vincent chuckled. "Miiike! What a pleasant surprise,"

"M-MIKEY!" Tina managed to scream out, but Vincent put his hand over her mouth again.

"Let her go you bastard!" Mike said in a threatening but slightly worried tone.

"Or what? Who is this girl anyway, and what does she mean to _you_? Aren't you dating Doll? No...aren't you engaged to Doll? Shouldn't you guys be married by now?"

"Fuck Doll she was a no good dirty lying-" Mike was interrupted by Vincent, who laughed.

"Okay...so this is your new girlfriend? She's pretty," Vincent said, leaning closer to Tina's face.

"Let her GO!" Mike yelled the last word angrily. Vincent pretended to think for a second. Then he smiled.

"No," Vincent knocked Valentina out. Mike, who was furious at what Vincent just did, ran at him. Mike punched Vincent, and Vincent used his knife to cut Mike's arm. He only broke the skin, but it was enough to let some blood leak out. They fought like this for a little while, and it seemed that Vincent was winning.

As Mike fell to the ground, Vincent pinned him down with the office chair and turned to Tina.

"How about we kill your little girlfriend here? Since you aren't cooperating with me,"

"Leave her alone! LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" Mike yelled struggling to get the office chair off of him. Vincent turned back to Mike.

"Then I'll kill you first, then her. How does that sound? You wouldn't be able to defend her. She won't need her 'big, strong Mikey'. She'll be weak and you won't be able to save her," Vincent said, smiling evilly. Mike's eyes widened in horror as he realized he was right. "Why are you even with that weak thing? What does she even see in you? Maybe she needs someone who isn't weaker than her-" Vincent was interrupted.

"Who ya callin weak?!" Tina said, causing Vincent to whip around to look at her. There was a thud as Vincent was knocked out, as Tina had hit him in the face with a crowbar. She rested the crowbar on her shoulder. "One knocked out purple crayon at your service," She said proudly.

"T-Tina!" Mike said happily, though he couldn't really breath with a fuckin chair on top of him. Tina dropped the crowbar and ran over, pushing the chair off of him and fell to her knees to help him sit up. He grabbed her and hugged her, causing them both to fall back on the floor.

Tina sat up slightly, laughing.

"Are you okay?" She asked, smiling, tears streaming down her face. Mike nodded, and Tina pulled him into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Mike had his hands firmly on the ground, not wanting to fall over again. He eventually wrapped one arm around her waist.

When they finally pulled away, Tina smiled lovingly at Mike, stroking his face gently.

"You know what I see in you? A loving guy who may look and act tough on the outside, but on the inside is an absolute sweetheart. Who wouldn't let anything happen to those he loves dearly. That's what I see in you," Mike leaned up and kissed her again, and after they parted (yet again), they got up and called the police. But of course, while they were waiting for the police, Vincent woke up again, causing Tina to hit him with the crowbar again.

By the time the police arrived, Vincent had a huge bruise on his face, due to Tina. Mike and Tina held hands and watched as Vincent was wheeled into an ambulance, as well as cuffed. He woke up, moaning in pain and when someone touched his face, he screamed out some really mean things. He noticed Tina and Mike, and started yelling at them. Mike pulled Tina close to him.

When the ambulance finally pulled away, Mike turned to Tina.

"T?" He asked, slightly nervous. She turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"I've been wanting to ask this for a while, but I got really nervous if you would say no…" Mike said, rubbing the back of his neck. Tina tilted her head, a confused look on her face. "W-would you be my girlfriend?" Tina perked up, smiling widely.

"Oh, Mikey! Yes, yes I will!" Tina said, jumping on him. Luckily, she wrapped her legs around his waist, so he kept his balance a little easier. He hugged her back before she looked at him and started kissing him.

Bonnie looked at Mike in concern.

"Uhhhhh, are you okay?"

"Yep!" Mike said, who had a stupid smile and lip prints all over his face.

 **This chapter was really fun to write! Well...the last part anyways. Really quick, it's only about 2:30 a.m. in the story, so they still had to work. I have no idea what to write for chapter 14...fuck. *smokebomb***


End file.
